


Lust and Envy

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, First Time, Genderfluid Character, Implied Cheating, Incest, M/M, Other, Sex Toys, body piercings, referenced urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Leviathan is a virgin, everyone in the Devildom knows that, so when Asmodeus gets an unexpected summon to his bedroom, sex is the last thing he is expecting.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Asmodeus/Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos/Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Lust and Envy

The text came in on a perfectly ordinary day in the Devildom; Asmodeus had just finished his daily beauty routine, had applied his skin creams, anti-aging mask, serums, and perfumes, and had just finished styling his hair. All he was missing was a lover to share himself with for that night.

As if on cue, his DDD began to buzz with an incoming text message, and he hurried over to scoop it up and see who the lucky lady, or gentleman, of the evening would be.

“Oh, it’s only Leviathan.” His face fell; his virginal, otaku brother was the last person who would be looking for sexual favors from him; he was probably in a committed fantasy relationship with his beloved Henry; the character from The Seven Lords, not the goldfish.

_ “Asmo, please come to my room! It’s an emergency!”  _ He read the text twice, then realized he was frowning and instantly relaxed his brow; no one would love him if he developed wrinkles.

“Well, I better go see what Levi wants.” He sighed, all the effort he had spent on his skin was wasted on his brother. Not that he was against a little incest every now and then, he just knew in his heart that Leviathan would never look at him that way.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Leviathan pushed the toy in deeper, flicking the setting up even higher. The toy was brand new, fresh out of the box, and the advertisement had promised the best prostate stimulation in the Devildom, but it just was not working.

Ripping the toy out, he flung it aside, and plunged his own fingers deep inside him; but that wasn’t it either. He was missing something, and for once he had no idea what the missing element was.

“Levi?” He jumped at the soft knock on his door; who would dare interrupt him now? Then he glanced at his DDD and saw the message; a message he barely remembered sending; begging Asmodeus to come to his room.

Asmodeus, the Avatar of Lust, fifth born of the Seven Rulers of Hell.

Something suddenly clicked, and he knew what was missing; what he needed was someone else's touch, and if anyone could give it to him, it was Asmodeus.

“Levi, are you okay? I’m coming in.” The doorknob turned, and the door slid open.

“Asmo, come in quick! Close the door immediately behind you!” Under normal circumstances, Leviathan would have winced at how whiny his voice sounded, but he never even noticed as he saw Asmodeus’s eyes grow huge as he took in the scene.

“Levi?” As the door clicked shut, a deep silence fell over the room as Asmodeus wondered if he was dreaming.

“I can’t… It’s not working. Please… help me. Help me, Asmodeus, you’re my only hope!” Leviathan panted out, his fingers still working in and out of his tight ass.

“Levi! Please, stop!” Asmodeus finally moved, grabbing Leviathan’s hand and gently extracting his fingers. “Talk to me. What’s going on here?”

“Asmo…” Leviathan looked up at his sexy younger brother. “I need to cum but I can’t! Please, help me!” Without any warning, Leviathan burst into tears.

“Oh, Levi…” Asmodeus gently took his older brother into his arms, his hands rubbing circles into Leviathan’s back. “There, there, it’s okay. Cry it out.”

“Do you not want me?” Leviathan’s voice sounded very young.

“I’ll let you in on a little secret of mine; crying is a major turn off. I might be the Avatar of Lust, but I can’t have fun unless my partner is also having fun. So calm down, and let’s talk about this rationally, and not jump into anything, okay?”

Slowly, Leviathan’s crying slowed, and his breathing stopped hitching. “I’m sorry, you must think I’m pathetic.”

“What’s wrong? I know this is about more than just you not getting any.” Asmodeus settled himself down onto the bed, and pulled his brother into his lap, no longer caring if Leviathan could feel his erection.

“You’re…!”

“Yes, Levi, I am. You’re very sexy; not to mention very naked; there’s no way I wouldn’t react to you. I also don’t care that we are brothers.” Asmodeus kissed Leviathan’s cheek. “Now, are you certain you want this? I can help you find a girlfriend.”

“I… don’t like girls…” Leviathan muttered under his breath, his cheeks flaming bright red.

“Oh. Boyfriend then.”

“You aren’t grossed out?”

“I’m pansexual, so why should I be grossed out? All that matters to me is that my partner is attractive and willing; gender and sexual orientation don’t factor into it at all.” Asmodeus kissed his cheek again.

“I never leave my room; I’m horrible at talking to people. How could I ever get a boyfriend?” Leviathan laughed bitterly.

“Have you tried?”

“Well… no. Even the idea of setting up a dating site profile fills me with anxiety!” Leviathan shuddered in genuine horror.

“I could set one up for you; all you’d have to do is decide which messages you wanted to reply to. Or…” Asmodeus quickly backpedaled as he saw true panic in Leviathan’s eyes; “We could take a bath together and see where this goes. I have no qualms about incest, but I’m not so certain about you. Levi, believe me when I say that the last thing I want to do is hurt you.”

“A bath? That sounds nice.” Leviathan smiled weakly; he was beyond desperate for real sexual contact with another, and yet he knew that Asmodeus was raising an excellent point. They were brothers after all; even if Demon genetics didn’t work the same way human genetics did, they were still brothers by blood, sons of the same father.

Asmodeus stood up, before helping Leviathan to his feet, then he nodded at the bathtub in the center of Leviathan’s bedroom. “Does this work, or is your bath elsewhere?”

"It works; I like being able to game while bathing." He bent over and began to fill the tub.

"Oh, and Levi? You have nothing to be shy about."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Junior here." He ran a single finger down the length of Leviathan's shaft. "He's huge. One of the biggest I've ever seen, and I've seen millions of cocks.”

“He’s not that big, please stop joking.” Leviathan jerked himself away.

“I’m not. Levi, look.” Asmodeus stepped out of his pants, exposing his much smaller cock. “Most men are my size or smaller. Not that I’m complaining; he’s the perfect length for pleasure without being aggressive, and not thick enough to cause unintentional pain either.” He stepped closer, and Leviathan's breath hitched as Asmodeus pressed in close until they were chest to chest. “See?”

Leviathan’s breath caught in his throat as his erection was pressed against Asmodeus’s cock, and it became blatantly obvious that he was indeed much larger than his brother.

"Asmo…" Leviathan suddenly surged up, his mouth colliding painfully with Asmodeus's mouth, in what was hands down the worst kiss he'd ever received.

He pulled back wincing as he touched his bruised lips. "Levi?"

"I have no idea what I'm doing!" Turning away, Leviathan turned the water off and climbed into the bath.

Asmodeus followed, straddling his brother's hips. "Open your mouth more." He kissed Leviathan again and again, slowly guiding him, teaching him how to kiss a lover, making his knees weak in the process.

"Why are you doing this for me? Asmo… I know I'm nothing much to look at…" Leviathan broke the kiss, unable to bear the contact any longer.

"Levi, you're adorable. You may never dress sexy; you don't have the right fashion sense for that; but you're cute, and when you get all blushy you're even hot. I need my partners to be attractive, but what it means to be attractive is different for everyone. For you, it's how easily you blush, the way your clothing never quite hides your body, and how passionate you get when talking about something you love. I don't ever want to hear you put yourself down like that every again!" Asmodeus softened his works with another kiss.

"Asmo, please, make love to me." Leviathan was calm, and Asmodeus nodded, knowing this was truly what his brother desired. Standing, he dried off, and began to rummage through his discarded clothes for the condoms he carried with him at all times.

"You…?" Leviathan bit back a laugh.

"One never knows when sex will occur, so always being prepared is best. I've lain with every prominent member of the Devildom except for Diavolo, Lucifer, Mammon, and Beelzebub."

"Wait, you've lain with Belphie and Satan?!"

"Yes, but nothing like I'm planning to do with you; with Belphie it was a mutual jerk-off session; with Satan even less. I blew him a few times while he read some erotica; I never even took my pants off. Would you like to be taken from the front or back?" Asmodeus got himself comfy on Leviathan's bed, three condoms and the bottle of lube within easy reach.

"Front." Leviathan lay down beside him, then pulled Asmodeus on top of him.

The condom slid on like a glove, and when he slid inside his older brother, it felt like he was finally home.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


The first thing Asmodeus noticed upon waking was the smell; sweat mixed with unfamiliar air freshener. While not unpleasant, the scent was nevertheless unfamiliar, and he bolted upright.

Arms slid down his chest to wrap around his waist, and in a heartbeat, he realized where he was. Leviathan's bedroom.

No, Leviathan's bed; he looked down at his brother as Leviathan nuzzled in closer in his sleep.

They had gone a full six rounds, utilizing a different position each time, which was double what Asmodeus had expected. He had been more than a little shocked at how ravenous Leviathan was when aroused, and how insatiable his sex drive was proving to be. In the end, the marathon was only ended when a mutual need for sleep outweighed any desire to keep going.

Leviathan shifted more, slowly waking up, and he blinked up at Asmodeus with sleepy eyes. "Morning."

"Good morning, Levi." Asmodeus brushed dark blue hair out of his eyes, and Leviathan closed them again, smiling in simple contentment for a long moment.

Then his eyes slid open once more, darting towards the erection that was all but tapping his cheek, and for a fleeting moment Asmodeus knew true fear, as though his brother meant to rend the offending flesh from his body.

However, as they say, truth is stranger than fiction, and instead of using tooth or nail to break the skin, Leviathan instead shifted until he was lying between Asmodeus's legs, and his tongue darted out, stealing the first taste.

"Levi?" His fingers threaded through surprisingly soft hair.

"Please, I want to taste you." Leviathan went back down, eager now as he began to suck.

"Ah! Levi! I can't…" He bit his hand, trying to hold back, but the sight of Leviathan sucking his cock coupled with the delicious pressure of his full bladder was rapidly undoing all of his self control. "Levi stop! I'm… I'm gonna… Ah! Levi!" He came down Leviathan's throat.

Leviathan moaned deep in his throat as he drank it all down like a slut. "Yummy! Oh is that the time?! I have a raid scheduled to start in two minutes!" Grabbing an empty bottle, Leviathan shoved the tip of his cock inside, and emptied his bladder as he hurried to get everything ready for this raid.

"You're planning to game naked."

"No way ROLF." He shot Asmodeus an incredulous look. He capped the now full bottle, tossed it aside, and threw on the first clothes he laid his hands on; which was fortunately his own clothing, and not Asmodeus's designer shirt and slacks.

He got dressed slowly, enjoying the simple pleasure of watching Leviathan become engrossed in his game, not interrupting except to wave as he left the room. Leviathan waved back with a grateful smile.

He made it back to his room unnoticed, used his own toilet, then stripped off yesterday's clothes, showered, and settled down in nothing but a sheer robe to apply his morning round of beauty creams and serums. 

Being the sexiest being in the Devildom was not an easy job. Not by far; though it was certainly easier than having to constantly deal with witches.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Two weeks had passed since he had engaged in marathon sex with Leviathan, and in that time his brother had shown no signs of wanting anything more, so the first text of; "Asmo, come by my room. I wanna do it again!" followed by a red heart emoji caught him by surprise.

The third time was a week later, the fourth after only two days. After the fourth session, they decided to meet up every second night, and Leviathan was growing bolder and more experienced by the second.

The fifth time they met up for sex, Asmodeus once more brought up wanting to help Leviathan find a full time boyfriend.

"Boyfriend? But I have you! Why would I need a boyfriend?" Leviathan was once again completely naked, curled catlike around an equally naked Asmodeus, though they had yet to do anything more than exchange blowjobs.

"We aren't boyfriends, Levi. We just fuck." Asmodeus rolled them over and hiked Leviathan's legs up over his shoulders, his sheathed clock sliding right inside. "Your ass is well broken in; you can take anyone with ease."

"I don't want anyone, Asmo! I want you!"

Anything else he might have said was lost as Asmodeus kissed him deeply.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


"Okay, and now the last question: Mr. Asmodeus; what would you say is the longest you've engaged in continuous sex for?" The interview host was a gorgeous young man, with rich brown skin, and a rich, sultry voice that slid over Asmodeus like silk.

"Twelve hours, give or take a few minutes. The poor man rode my cock until he passed out, can you imagine it? Oh, but don't worry, he did survive; he was just worn out." Asmodeus smiled brilliantly, charming his audience, without needing to tap into his powers.

"Thank you; I'm sure our readers will find this interview very helpful for reigniting their love lives; and sex drives. Now this is off the record, but we've heard that you have the most perfect equipment in the entire Devildom; do you mind if we visually confirm this fact?" He winked at Asmodeus.

"Oh, not at all!" He unzipped his pants, and stood up, exposing himself before taking a seat again, his cock still exposed. 

"May I?" The photographer approached.

"Go ahead my dear!" He laughed as the photographer snapped picture after picture, her panties visibly wet.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“HEY! Asmodeus! The fuck is  _ this?”  _ Leviathan threw the copy of  _ Devilpolitan  _ in his face.

“Oh is this my interview?” Asmodeus, completely missing the mood, took the magazine and began to read. “Yeah! They really did capture my best side!”

“Best side?! Is that all you have to say? I thought you were going to be faithful to me, but you let some tramp take pictures of your body! Did you sleep with them too?” Leviathan was all but in tears.

“Levi?” Asmodeus finally realized that his brother was upset rather than praising him. “What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong?  _ What’s wrong?!  _ How can you do this to me?!” His legs gave out as he finally burst into tears.

“Levi, we aren’t a couple. I thought you knew that? This is just for fun. We’re brothers and as much as I do love you; I’ve never loved anyone romantically. I’m the Avatar of Lust, and as a result, I’m Aromantic. I thought you knew that?” Dropping to his knees, he pulled Leviathan into his arms. “Besides, no one touched me. I didn’t let them.”

“Make this up to me! I wanna top tonight!” Leviathan’s despair was morphing into a mixture of rage and lust that Asmodeus knew could be a lot of fun if handled correctly.

“I don’t let just anyone top me; only people I trust with my life have that honor.”

“Then…” Leviathan couldn’t meet his eye.

“You’re one of those people, Levi. All you ever had to do was ask. Yes, you can be on top tonight.” Asmodeus lay down on Leviathan's bed on his back, and pulled his brother on top of him. “However, you must promise me that you’ll wear a condom. Here, I got some in your size.” He handed over the box, then gasped as his pants were ripped off.

However, the fingers that probed him were calm, and while they were not what he’d call experienced, at least knew where it felt good, and what to avoid doing unless pain is your goal, and soon enough he was ready for the main show.

Leviathan’s hands were steady as he smoothed on the condom, checked the air bubble at the tip, and slicked it up, but as he thrust inside, Asmodeus could feel him trembling ever so slightly.

“Levi, I’m not going anywhere. Take this at your own pace; we have all night.” Kissing his brother tenderly, he wrapped his arms around him, and relaxed, allowing Leviathan complete control.

“Not… Gonna… Last…” With a grunt, Leviathan shuddered and came, the condom flooded with copious amounts of cum, and Asmodeus shoved at his brother.

“Pull out! Pull out now!”

But it was already too late, the condom burst and Asmodeus could feel the leak seeping cum into his delicate passage even as Leviathan obeyed his command and pulled out. “Shit!”

“I’m sorry, I just… I didn’t think you’d be so tight, or feel so good!” Leviathan was once more on the verge of tears.

“I’m flattered you were so turned on you lost control; I just wish the damn condom didn’t break. Now I have to clean my ass out before I get the runs. My body is far too delicate to be filed with cum; I love the sensation, but it always gives me stomach cramps and the runs for two days afterwards. Trust me, it's just not worth it.” Kissing Leviathan once more, he hurried into the bathroom, and spent ten minutes chasing down every last speck of cum, before returning for round two.

“You still trust me to top?”

“Levi, I told you, it’s the condoms fault, not yours. And now you know to pull out when you cum; you spill too much gorgeous seed for the sheath to handle.” He cuddled in closer, his sighs of bliss turning to screams of desire as Leviathan smoothed on a fresh condom and mounted him a second time.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“Mr. Asmodeus, is that you?!” He turned, and found himself face to face with the photographer from the other day; the one who had soaked panties while snapping pictures of his exposed cock for that magazine interview.

“I was just about to head to the cafeteria for lunch; care to join me?” Leviathan never attended classes unless he had to, so he knew he was safe at school; how the shut-in managed to keep his grades up he could never figure out.

“Actually, I made you lunch. Can we go somewhere private?” She straightened his tie as an excuse to touch him.

“Of course; I’m sure anything you make will be as delicious as the taste of your lips. Just don’t let Beelzebub hear that you can cook; you will never hear the end of it!” Taking her arm, he allowed himself to be led to an unused classroom.

As he ate, he sniffed her hair, becoming intoxicated by her feminine scent, and all the more aroused by the fact that he did not need to charm her. The ones who threw themselves on him without him using his powers were always far more satisfying than the lovers he needed to charm. Also, he hadn’t tasted a woman since taking Leviathan as his lover.

“How is it?” She fidgeted nervously, and he knew her panties were already soaked once more.

“Delicious; you will make some man very happy someday.” He gave her his full, seductive smile, although she was already melting, and seconds after they had finished the last bites, she climbed onto a desk and raised her skirt above her waist.

“Take me, Asmodeus!”

“My pleasure.” His hands made quick work of both his zipper and her panties, and he had the condom on in seconds, sighing as he slid deep inside her. “Ah, you’re so wet.”

“Ah…” She was no longer capable of replying as he skillfully made love to her, cumming a full minute before the bell rang, and giving them both ample time to clean up and straighten their clothing.

“My dear, if you ever desire a second taste, you know where to find me.” He watched her stumble away on unsteady legs, a smile of complete satisfaction gracing her lips.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


He tucked the phone away, Leviathan’s message read though he did not know how to reply to a request to game with him. He had told him several times that they were not dating, and he did not have time to play silly video games.

He stepped into the bathroom, took an inventory of who was at which urinal, chose an empty one, and unzipped as he walked, knowing all eyes were on him.

The door swung open behind him, and he turned, flashing his dick at the two women who were peeping in, and they turned bright red and retreated, giggling like mad.

Resuming his walk, he stepped up to an open urinal in the center of the row, between two hot men, and openly spied on both of them, before noticing that the man to his left was spying back.

“Ever touched another man’s cock?” He shot the man a flirty wink.

“No.”

“Do you want to?”

He nodded, and after he flushed, Asmodeus stepped around the privacy divider and allowed the man to caress him, until a commotion in the right hand corner of the room caught his attention.

“HEY! Don’t touch me!”

His head whipped around; he knew that voice as intrinsically as he knew his own name.

“Satan, are you okay?” He hadn’t even heard his brother enter the bathroom, but that didn’t matter as he caught his eyes.

“No! Hey, stop it!” He silently pleaded for Asmodeus to intervene, and he pulled away from his companion without a second thought.

“You heard him! He said no! Now back off!” Plowing his way through the small crowd, he grabbed Satan’s arm, pulling him away from the man groping him, and shoved him tighter into the corner before using his own body as a shield.

“The fuck? I thought you’re supposed to be the Avatar of Lust?”   
  


“That’s right, I am. There is nothing lustful about sexual assault or rape; Satan said no, so back the fuck off! Don’t make me call security to haul your sorry asses out of here.” Asmodeus stood his ground, and even the fact that his pants were still unzipped could not dim the anger in his eyes.

“Tch. Fine.” The man spun on his heels and stalked out of the room, followed by his friends, as well as everyone who was done using the toilet, and within seconds the room was almost empty.

“T-Thank you! Asmodeus, I was so scared that I would have to go full demon on that creep…” Satan shuddered against his back, and Asmodeus turned around to give him a gentle hug, not noticing that Satan also had yet to zip up until their dicks unexpectedly touched.

“Ah!”

“Oh, sorry!” Asmodeus pulled away just enough to tuck everything back into his pants, the erection he had gotten from the man's gentle caresses long gone.

He saw Satan do the same, before wiping at his eyes.

“You should embrace your role as Avatar of Wrath more.”

“No. You know how worried Lucifer gets whenever I lose my temper, and anything that makes Lucifer worry is not something I want to be doing. Besides, I might have killed him…” Avatar of Wrath or not, Satan’s shudder of disgust and horror at that thought was nonetheless genuine.

“Let's go home; I found a book the other day that I know you were looking for, and I was just waiting for the right moment to give it to you. I know nothing cheers you up like a good book.” He put his arm around Satan’s waist, not the least bit offended when his brother pulled away a few seconds later; like Leviathan, he often hated being touched.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“That's it Asmodeus! We’re through!” Leviathan raged at him the second he stepped through the front door.

“What did I do?” He shot Satan a confused look, and the older man just shrugged before heading off to the library, leaving Asmodeus to deal with Leviathan on his own.

“I knew you would play innocent with me! That’s why I installed a spy cam in the badge I gave you! I know you fucked that woman! And I know all about flirting in the bathroom after school!”

“Then you also know I saved Satan from either getting raped or killing a man.”

Leviathan frowned. “Well, yeah, but you let your cock touch him afterward!”

“Levi…”

“Don’t ‘Levi’ me! I hate you Asmodeus! I wish I had never met you! I wish you had never been born! Go to hell and die!” He spun on his heels and ran back to his bedroom, the slamming of his door accompanied by the scrape of several locks being engaged.

“Shit.” His face dropped into his hands; he had screwed up royally this time, and he knew it. He also knew what his greatest mistake had been; he had forgotten that Envy was the opposite side of the coin from Jealousy. He had failed to see that the Avatar of Envy would be the clingy, jealous type.

Slowly, he began to walk, his steps a slow plod as he mounted the stairs to the second floor, and down the long hallway towards the largest bedroom; Lucifer's bedroom.

“Lucifer! I need to talk to… you…” He went still as he unconsciously slowed down time; a power that only he alone knew he possessed; and he took in every delicious detail of the tableau before him.

Lucifer; naked and bound in traditional Shibari style, his arms behind his back, his cock fully hard and fully exposed, a cock ring around the base as he knelt between Diavolo's nude thighs, the Demon Lord’s cock in his mouth.

Diavolo, half reclined on the bed, his hands holding Lucifer's head in place, his eyes already half turned towards the open doorway.

Barbatos, kneeling behind Lucifer, his hands on Lucifer's hips, his cock inside Lucifer’s ass.

Except for rope, cock rings, and surprise piercings; Barbatos had rings in both nipples, and Lucifer had his foreskin pierced much to Asmodeus’s shock; he had never pegged his eldest brother as capable of doing something so kinky; all three men were completely naked.

He let the power go, and time resumed its normal, steady march into the future. Lucifer gagged and Diavolo removed his hands, allowing him to pull away.

“Asmodeus! You know how to knock… what’s wrong?” Lucifer softened as he saw the first tear slid down an overly pale cheek.

“I’ve done something horrible!” And he collapsed to his knees, sobbing like he was about to be executed for a crime he did not commit and was begging his executioner for mercy.

Diavolo whispered something that Asmodeus could not make out, and the ropes binding Lucifer slid to the ground, allowing the man to don his dressing gown. Diavolo and Barbatos did the same.

As the other two men slipped into the connected seating room, Lucifer sat down in one of his chairs and gestured for Asmodeus to do the same thing. “What did you do?”

“I allowed Leviathan to seduce me!” Without giving Lucifer any chance to process the confession, he told him everything; save how many times that had each cum during each sex session they had engaged in; finishing with the scene in the front hall only moments before.

“I see. Truthfully, I already knew you were sleeping with him. I also know what you’ve done with Satan and Belphegor; however I believed that we are all old enough to make our own decisions in this regard, and to accept the consequences. Are you certain you made it clear that you were not dating Leviathan?”

“Yes! Absolutely! I even admitted to being Aromantic. However, I do not know if he was listening.” Asmodeus knew that he was a mess; his mascara was running, and his eyes had to be all red and puffy, but for the first time in his life he found that he did not care.

Lucifer nodded. “Go to your room and clean up. I’ll talk to Leviathan; I agree that he needs a full time boyfriend who is not his brother.”

“Am I being punished?”

“No; I believe that your intentions were pure, that you never meant to hurt him, and everything simply got out of hand. I also have no intention of punishing Leviathan. However, it would be best if you two aren’t alone together for the foreseeable future.” Despite being caught with his pants down, Lucifer retained his authority, and his tone left no room for Asmodeus to doubt what would happen if he engaged in any sexual activity with Leviathan again.

“Yes, of course.” He stood up and left, still sniffling, although his tears had mostly stopped, though he hesitated as he got to the door. “Lucifer, thank you. Tell Levi that I do love him, as a brother, and I’ll still be there for him if he ever needs anything non-sexual in nature.”

“I’ll make sure he receives your message.” Lucifer softened once more; though Satan was the one he worried about the most, Asmodeus was his own brand of trouble. Although that particular brand was usually easily dealt with through discrete medical procedures, and prepaid childcare settlements.

Lucifer briefly wondered if Asmodeus even knew how many children he had fathered over the years, then shook the thought off. Though his brother may be a fantastic lover, he would never make a good father, no matter how much he matured.

Standing, he went and told Diavolo that they would have to resume their lovemaking another day, then he went to talk to Leviathan, and ended up with his brother crying into his shoulder for a solid two hours.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


One month passed, then two, the days blurring together as Leviathan avoided Asmodeus, not even coming out of his room for food if he knew his brother was home, but as time passed, things slowly returned to normal.

Then she arrived; the second human transfer student, and she moved into the empty room at the House of Lamentation; the house the Seven Demon Lords also inhabited.

At first, Leviathan rejected her simply for being female, but slowly warming to her as he began to get to know her.

“Oh, I need to pee, do you mind?” Leviathan shook his head, too engaged in the game she was watching him play to listen, and she got up and crossed the room to his bathroom.

He paused the game a few seconds later, also needing to pee, and he pushed the unlatched door open absentmindedly, then froze.

She was standing before his toilet, her skirts hiked up, holding her cock in her hand. “Ah… you’ve found out my secret.”

“You’re… male?” Leviathan blinked at her.

“No, not exactly. I’m genderfluid. I might have been born with a male body, but I have days when I identify as female, and so I grew these babies.” She grabbed her breasts. “And I kept the family jewels for the days I identify as male. Am I weirding you out?”

He shook his head no, his eyes already devouring her body, his mind trying to figure out how to claim her as his boyfriend. Well, somedays girlfriend, but he found that he didn’t care about that detail; and he knew he could handle her breasts. It was pussy that weirded him out, and since she did not have one, he knew that they were cool.

Laughing she stepped up close to him, and gave him a hug, causing his heart to skip a beat.

**Author's Note:**

> Devilpolitan is my take on a Devildom take on Cosmopolitan Magazine, with a European twist allowing casual nudity in printed images.
> 
> Shibari is the art of Japanese Rope Bondage.
> 
> Satan is the one being defended in the bathroom because a) YES he's the Avatar of Wrath, but his temper is not on a hair-trigger, and he was more upset than angry at that moment anyway and b) after Leviathan he's the most likely to not like being casually touched, and has canonly been compared to a cat. (Anyone who has tried to pet a cat that does not want attention knows what I mean.)
> 
> Finally, the Main Character is only genderfluid in my headcanon; if you don't like that, there are plenty of other stories for you to read instead.
> 
> Also I wrote this just for fun and have no intention of writing anything else for this fandom.


End file.
